Some of mobile electronic devices with a touch screen display such as smartphones require a predetermined touch operation when responding to an incoming call. For example, when there is an incoming call, it is configured to display an icon for responding to the incoming call on a display and perform off-hook in response to an operation on the icon. An example of the touch operation is described in, for example, International Publication Pamphlet No. 2008/086302.